Falling For
by Aesify
Summary: Rachel Berry realizes her newfound attraction for Quinn Fabray, but they've never even exchanged words with each other. & Rachel was sure Quinn hated her, yet Quinn's sending her mixed signals.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, and never will.

* * *

><p>It was the last period of the day, and Rachel Berry had just arrived in her class, Art. She was the third one there, and the other two were already busily at work, barely acknowledging her. Rachel wandered towards her seat, and placed her binders at the edge of the empty table. She descended and fell into her seat, sighing as she waited for her friends to appear. She usually waited until they arrived to gather her artwork. At times, if she felt generous, she would even bring their own artwork for them.<p>

A few seconds later, Finn Hudson and several other classmates appeared. Finn stumbled towards Rachel with a cheerful grin.

"Hey, Rach," he greeted, sliding into his own seat right next to her.

Rachel returned his greeting with a slight nod, "Good afternoon, Finn."

Finn smiled again, dropping his notebook onto the wooden table. He stood abruptly and offered, "I'll go get our art projects."

Rachel immediately shook her head in disagreement and said, "No, no. I'd rather get it myself later. Thanks anyways." She didn't want Finn's clumsy hands on her precious project. What if he dropped it accidentally?

Finn shrugged, "Whatever you say." And with that, he slowly jogged across the room to retrieve his unflattering artwork.

After he left, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, and Brittany Pierce entered the art room. Brittany and Santana seemed to be chuckling at something, while Quinn scowled, as she always did, as they marched towards their table.

The bell rung right when Finn returned, and Rachel rolled her eyes, realizing Puck was late again. She pushed back her plastic chair, but halted when Noah Puckerman rushed into the room. Thankfully, the teacher was busily helping a student and hadn't noticed him. She didn't tolerate lateness at all, not even a few seconds late. However, Puck was always late, but never seemed to get caught.

"Hey, guys," Puck grinned, slipping himself into his seat.

"Hiya, Puck," Finn returned Puck's grin, before handing him his artwork, "I got your project for you."

"Thanks, man," Puck bumped his fist against Finn's. "Guess who's getting laid to-"

"Excuse me, I'd rather not hear this. I'll be right back," Rachel mumbled, jolting from her seat.

Puck smirked, "Take your time, my story is pretty long."

Rachel rolled her eyes, pushing her chair in. "I'll be sure to." And with that, Rachel skipped across the room to escape Puck's unfiltered words. She strutted towards the bin, and rifled through the multiple sheets of delicate artwork. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Quinn coming closer to her, with a scowl that never seemed to leave her lips.

Rachel continued to search for her piece of work, even when she felt Quinn's eyes on her from behind. She nearly choked when she saw a perfect landscape on one of the sheets. It was far better than hers and she gulped when she saw Quinn Fabray scribbled lightly at the corner.

Quinn cleared her throat, then out of nowhere, reached over Rachel's shoulder for her project. "That would be mine," Quinn mumbled, her pale hand slowly gripped the sheet, and stole it from Rachel's grasp in one swift movement, with her taller frame pressed against Rachel's petite body.

Rachel began stutter, "Uh, I-I'm s- It's beautiful."

"Thanks," Quinn replied, a near smile grazing the corner of her lips. But it left before Rachel could even see it.

"N-No problem," Rachel stammered, returning to the bin.

When Quinn started to walk away, she realized she was holding two sheets, and separated the two. She was astonished to find a perfectly colored piece of artwork, and she flipped it to the back, immediately catching Rachel Berry written hugely. She spun around and trotted towards Rachel.

"Berry, I'm assuming this is yours," Quinn stated, dropping Rachel's picture in a gingerly manner onto Rachel's open hands.

"Uh, um, yeah," Rachel stuttered again, "Thanks."

Quinn nodded, before leaving to her table where Santana was sending her a "WTF?" look.

Rachel walked briskly to her own table, in deep thought.

Quinn had never spoken to her before, not even one word. And they never had any classes together, with the exception of this one, but they knew each other because they had some of the same friends. Rachel gulped, remembering Quinn knew she was bisexual. In 8th grade, she had came out to her closest friends, Kurt, Puck, and Tina, and Kurt accidentally let it slip to Quinn. Kurt apologized to Rachel right after, but it didn't matter to Rachel, since she barely even knew Quinn, and Kurt promised she wouldn't tell anyone. And Rachel was pretty sure Quinn hated her, since she always glared at her when they locked eyes in the hallways, and in 8th grade, when they hung, Quinn completely ignored her. Kurt assured Rachel she wasn't homophobic at all, obviously since Kurt was gay, and that Quinn didn't hate her, either. Rachel didn't believe him, and he kept assuring her that Quinn just wasn't a people person, which was why a scowl was plastered onto her lips ninety-nine percent of the time. She frowned when she realized Quinn was one of the very few group of people that knew about Rachel's sexual orientation.

But then she smiled again, and caught Quinn's eyes from afar. However, Quinn immediately looked away, and Rachel scowled, edging closer to her seat. For the rest of the period, she couldn't stop peeking glances at Quinn. She hadn't even acknowledged that the blonde was alive before today.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I might continue if people like it enough. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I forgot to say in the last chapter, but the Glee club does not exist in this fic & also, Quinn never, ever got pregnant.

* * *

><p>During the following week, Rachel Berry often caught herself glancing, every second or so, at Quinn Fabray from afar. And at times, she could have sworn she saw Quinn eye her back out of the corner of her eye. She smirked smugly at the thought.<p>

_She totally wants me._

However, Rachel Berry was still in denial of her crush for the blonde cheerio.

_I cannot possibly fall for a girl that just simply handed me my project. She was suppose to do that and be civilized. It wasn't like she had any other option. And if I remember correctly, she hated me, still hates me, and will always hate me._

Rachel Berry never enjoyed school. Of course she didn't, no one normal liked school. But why did she suddenly want to go to school everyday? And when weekends came, why did she just want it to be over?

She finally realized why exactly she wanted to go to school everyday.

_Quinn Fabray._

During the school day, she just wanted all her eight periods to be over, so she can finally go to art, to not so slyly spy on Quinn Fabray. And at certain times of the day, most importantly the break between second and third period, and the break between third and fourth period, she found herself rushing out of her latest classroom to roam the halls, hoping she could discreetly walk past a scowling Quinn. And most of the time, she did see Quinn and tried to brush her arm against hers as she passed, though that always seemed to fail. And then Rachel finally acknowledged what she was trying to do.

_Fffffffuck, I totally have it bad for her. Wanting to go to school just for her? Trying to pretend to "accidentally" brush arms? Can't stop stalk-looking at her?_

Rachel needed help. She knew she could never, ever, have Quinn. Someone must help her. And Rachel knew exactly who.

* * *

><p>"Kurt," Rachel whispered to the flamboyant male during fifth period English.<p>

Kurt Hummel, who was sitting in the desk right next to Rachel, was fixated on his work. "Hm?"

"I have something to tell you."

Kurt huffed, running his fingers through his perfect, bronze locks. "I'm trying to do my work, but what?"

Rachel paused for a moment, then said, "I think I like someone." Kurt faced her, his lips drawn tightly together, before they finally opening.

"Of course, you always do. And it's obviously Finn," Kurt muttered, scowling, as his eyes fell onto his work again.

Rachel groaned. "No, Kurt, listen to me."

"I'm listening," Kurt hummed, his eyes still on this paper as he scrawled something down. "Twenty-five times seven is... one hundred and seventy-five. Am I right, Rachel?"

"Kurt," Rachel tried to get his attention again.

"Or is it one hundred and fifty? I feel so unintelligent, this is basic math."

"Kurt, it's Quinn. I-" Rachel decided to interrupt with a frown.

Kurt gasped, automatically dropping his pen and it clattered against his desk multiple times. "Quinn Fabray?" he echoed a bit too loudly. The teacher sent them a dirty look and gestured for them to stay silent. "Sorry, Rachel needs help. You know her, not always the brightest crayon in the box."

Rachel immediately slugged his arm. "Kurt!"

"Ow," Kurt grimaced, gripping his shoulder as he escaped his shock.

"You totally deserved that," Rachel mumbled.

Kurt swore at her mentally before plastering a grin onto his face. "When did this happen?"

"Er, a week or so ago?" Rachel estimated.

Kurt eyed her, tousling his hair again. "I see. And I assume you're seeking for my help to achieve your goal of getting into her pants."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "No," she replied flatly, "I need your help getting over her."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "And why would you do that? If I helped you get her, you most positively would succeed. I am friends with her, and I could try to make her fall for you. Or at least contact you, or even, perhaps, be friends."

"Oh, really?" Rachel considered this option. "I don't think it's possible for us to even exchange words."

"Yes, really. And, Rachel, I already have a plan," Kurt informed. "Please don't always think so negatively."

"Which is?" Rachel questioned, ignoring his last statement.

Kurt reached over to grab one of Rachel's thick notebooks from her desk, then perfected his hair again after setting it down on his own desk. "You'll find out ninth period, just be patient. Now let me be, I must finish my work."

Rachel let out a breath.

_This better be good, my geometry homework is in that notebook. I'm risking a zero as a homework grade for this._

"Kurt, I don't think this is a good idea. I mean-"

"Rachel," he interrupted, daringly, "I'm going to slap you if you don't be quiet right this instant."

Rachel pouted, crossing her arms as she stared at her own desk. "Wait, why are you doing our math homework in-"

Kurt glared at her, immediately halting her words.

"I'm quiet now."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Please review. I need some feedback and constructive criticism, since this is my first ever Glee fic. & what do you think the plan is? & any predictions? There are going to be several plots to get Quinn. & I only have some thought out and need multiple more. Therefore, I'd really appreciate it if you could possibly tell me some plans that you think would work. I might even use your ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

Several periods later, the bell had rung, signaling the end of eighth period Geometry. Rachel Berry scurried out of the classroom in a hurry, scowling at herself. She hated her Geometry teacher. Well really, she hated Kurt.

* * *

><p>"I'm going around to check last night's homework. Meanwhile, please do the Do Now," Mrs. Dale instructed as she pulled out her gradebook and a sharpened pencil.<p>

_Fuckfuckfuck._

Rachel began copying down the Do Now into her notebook, as she usually did. But this time, she felt her heart beating against her chest faintly. Her hand trembled as she scribbled down the difficult math problem.

_Ohmygod, I'm going to fail this quarter. How could I let Kurt do this to me? My first time missing my homework! And I even did it! Jesus Christ!_

Mrs. Dale continued strolling past wooden desks, her eyes searching for perfect sheets of homework. She was getting closer to Rachel by the minute. "Chaeryn! Where are the checks?"

"Um, yeah," Chaeryn Dye mumbled, "About that-"

"You're only getting half-credit," Mrs. Dale interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Mrs. Dale was only one row away. Rachel had to think of something. Quick. Her hand shot up almost immediately.

"Yes, Rachel?" Mrs. Dale called her, eyeing her through her silver rimmed glasses.

"May I please go to the restroom?"

Mrs. Dale nodded, "Sure of course-" Rachel stood, beaming at her. "-but after I check your homework, alright?" Rachel's grin dropped instantly. _Fuuuuuuuudge._

"B-But, it's an emergency," Rachel stammered.

"I'm almost up to you. Surely, you can wait a few mere seconds."

Rachel huffed, descending back to her seat. _C'mon Rachel, think of a plausible excuse. Hurry, goddamnit._

Seconds later, Mrs. Dale appeared right by Rachel Berry's desk. "Rachel, show me your homework? Then I'll let you go."

"Uh-um, I can't find it. I swear I did it!"

Mrs. Dale raised an eyebrow in astonishment as she scribbled something down in her gradebook. "Rachel, I'm surprised. Your first zero homework grade of the year."

"No! No!" Rachel screamed, "I do not accept this! Can I please bring it tomorrow? Please?"

Mrs. Dale sighed, "Why yes, of course, for half credit. Hasn't that always been the case?"

"Not for me, no," Rachel replied, frowning. "What's my average as of now?"

"Er, a ninety-eight."

"No! It lowered! Was it because of this homework? Well it be a ninety-nine if I bring it in tomorrow?"

Mrs. Dale let out a breath, rubbing her temple with her free hand. "Rachel, it's always been a ninety-eight, way before today."

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry began rushing down the hallway, then down two flights of stairs, since the Art room was on the first floor, whereas her Geometry class was on the third. She skidded into her seat, still curious as to what Kurt's plan was. Rachel's chocolate orbs searched around the room as she waited for Puck and Finn. <em>And Quinn.<em>

She was surprised when she eyed the opposite wall of the room. Quinn Fabray was seated at her table, her own hazel irises staring back at her, before averting her eyes. Rachel gasped, shocked that the blonde was there. _Quinn Fabray? Why is she here? She doesn't come until two minutes and thirty-four seconds after the bell. Sometimes even three minutes after. And I'm pretty sure I just caught her staring at me. Oh no, is she plotting to kill me?_

All of a sudden, Quinn ascended with a shy smile, glancing at Rachel. She started towards Rachel, wielding an item under her arm. _Ohmygod, she's coming here, to me, with a weapon. I am so dead- Oh wait, is that my binder? What the-_

Before long, Quinn was right next to her, still grinning widely. Rachel's brown eyes widened when she noticed Quinn was wearing a very short, short skirt that showed her long, pale legs.

"Um, hi," Quinn greeted, ducking her head.

Rachel just gaped at her beauty.

"Er, Kurt told me to give this to you," Quinn informed, sliding the binder into Rachel's hands.

Rachel continued ogle at Quinn. She could've sworn she tasted some form of liquid escaping her lips. A crimson wave covered Quinn's cheeks.

"Rachel?"

"Uhm, oh. T-Thanks, Quinn," Rachel managed to stutter out, wiping at the corner of her lips.

"Yeah, no problem. I'm just going to go now," Quinn said quietly, still smiling, as she ventured back towards her table. Rachel couldn't help but trail her eyes up and down as Quinn strolled away. She gulped, her mouth getting dry.

_Kurt Hummel, you sly dog._

Rachel automatically tore out her cell phone, and began texting him rapidly.

_Really, Kurt. Really? I got a fucking zero homework grade for this._

His text was almost immediate. _Hey, at least it was contact. Okay, contact! Do not tell me all this nonsense that you didn't like my plan. It is now officially titled, The Plan, okay? Okay. And I bet you drooled when you saw her. I mean, look at her skirt, even I did. A bit._

Rachel rolled her eyes and decided not to text back, since Puck had arrived.

Rachel tried to avoid Quinn for the following forty minutes. She didn't trust herself that she could behave in front of Quinn if she was wearing that very revealing skirt. But even though she tried, Quinn always, somehow, met her as she retrieve her project, got her supplies, washed her supplies, and even when she went to place her painted landscape on the drying rack.

Five minutes before the last period of the day ended, Rachel realized Quinn had an early pass. Puck explained to her Quinn had injured her ankle during practice as Santana led Quinn out, leaving a pouting Brittany.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes, since I quickly wrote this.

* * *

><p>That night, after Rachel Berry had swiftly done all her homework and double checked it, she rushed to go on Facebook. She was ninety-nine percent sure that she hadn't added Quinn Fabray, and thought it would be a good start to add her at this moment.<p>

She clicked on the Safari icon in her dock after her Mac booted up. The compass bobbed up and down for a few moments, before a window popped up. Rachel immediately clicked on her Facebook bookmark, and it led her to her desired destination in seconds. She typed in Quinn Fabray in the search bar, but to her surprise, the only Quinn Fabray's that popped up had no mutual friends with her. Plus, their profile pictures looked nothing like the blonde. Clearly, they were not the Quinn Fabray that Rachel had in mind. She furrowed her eyebrows. She rechecked her spelling twice before entering Quinn's name in the search bar again. And again. And again. Yet they were always the same results.

_Where the hell is her friggin' Facebook!_

She close to trying again, but suddenly, Kurt Hummel's name flashed at the bottom of her window, while a annoying ding sounded from the computer. Rachel bit her lip as her mouse hovered over the 't' in 'Kurt.' She clicked the dark blue bar and read what Kurt's message was.

"Good day, Berry. How's your future girlfriend?"

Rachel stared at Kurt's message, thinking, before typing her reply.

"You should tell her to stop wearing shorts."

"Why, can't behave yourself? Lol," Kurt responded before adding a smiling smiley at the end of his message.

Rachel scowled. "Kurt, I can honestly assure you that I can behave myself just fine."

"Right, would you like me to tell her right now on Facebook? She's actually on. I could just say that a certain, petite and pervy brunette in your art class, that sits in Puck and Finn's table, would like you to stop wearing revealing attire."

Rachel huffed inaudibly. "Pervy? How dare you call me pervy! And-wait what? Facebook? She's on Facebook? She has a Facebook?"

"Yes she does, why?"

"I couldn't find her Facebook."

"Hm, maybe, LOL, she might have blocked you."

Rachel scowled, hammering at the keyboard angrily. "I can assure you that she did not block me. Why would she? I haven't done anything to her."

"Rach, you never know. But LOL, if she did. That's the only explanation for why you can't find her."

"No, she couldn't have."

"I can ask her if you'd like."

"NO. DON'T YOU DARE."

Kurt didn't reply for a few seconds.

"KURT HUMMEL! ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!"

A few more seconds passed.

"KURT! I'M GOING TO CALL YOU AND YOU BETTER PICK UP."

... and more seconds passed before Rachel finally dove for her cellphone, unhappily jamming at the numbers. Kurt answered almost right away.

"Rachel! Why are you calling me? Can't you just chat with me on Facebook?" he uttered after picking up his cell.

"I waited for you, you never answered," she snapped.

"I was gone for a few seconds! I had to take a freakin' piss," he replied, "Now let me do my business, and I don't even know why I have my cellphone with me, but nonetheless, I'm hanging up! Okay?"

"Kurt-"

"Okay. Goodbye," he muttered before hanging up.

Rachel huffed again, setting her cellphone onto her counter.

* * *

><p>When Rachel Berry ventured to her locker the next morning, she was surprised to find a sly Kurt leaning against it, with his hands stuffed into each pocket of his fabulous jeans.<p>

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked, pushing him to the side in order to reach her lock.

Kurt caught his balance on one foot as he stalked backwards. "To see you, of course."

"And why would you want to see me?" Rachel twisted open her lock.

"To talk about a certain blonde."

Rachel rolled her eyes, as she swapped her books. "She hates me."

"No," Kurt disconfirmed. "Hm, say, how many times did you try to add her?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow at his question, stalling her actions. "Er-twice, why?"

"I asked her if she blocked you," Kurt started.

"What the hell? Kurt! She'll think I like her or something!" Rachel stomped her right foot.

"Um, but you do like her."

"Kurt, shut up. What did she say?" Rachel commanded.

"I can't tell you what she said, you just told me to shut up."

"Kurt! I swear to-"

"Okay, okay!" Kurt interrupted. "I was being subtle, I just asked her if she blocked anyone. And immediately, she asked if I was talking about you. And I said no, and she said oh. And I asked her how many people she blocked, she said several. So don't feel too special."

Rachel stared at him. "Continue."

"And I asked her why she blocked people. She said some people spammed her newsfeed with useless shit, so she blocked those people. She blocked her parents, and aunts, etc, because she didn't want them to stalk her. She also blocked those who keep requesting to add her, a.k.a. you. She gave you as an example."

"What the- I only added her twice! She hates me, right? Why won't she accept me?" Rachel frowned.

Kurt pressed a hand to his forehead. "She only accepts people that talk to her. Therefore, she only has like fifty friends, really."

"I must talk to her, then," Rachel decided as she finished switching her supplies.

"Ah well, good luck. I'll try to help," Kurt added, smiling.

"Uh, thanks," Rachel said, slamming her locker closed.

"Oh, look. She's coming this way," Kurt jerked his finger to something behind Rachel.

Rachel spun around, and was met face to face with a grinning blonde, who took a step back.

"Ah, sorry, almost bumped into you," Quinn Fabray apologized.

"Ah-uh, um, er-no p-problem," Rachel stammered at the close proximity between the two.

"Hey, Quinn!" Kurt greeted, stealing Quinn's attention from Rachel, who grimaced at herself for making a fool of herself.

"Morning, Kurt," Quinn returned the greeting. "Well, I'm off. Nice to see you two, goodbye." Quinn slipped past Rachel, who eyes flew down Quinn's figure. She gulped when she realized Quinn's shorts were even shorter than the day before.

"Bye, Quinn," Kurt said as the blonde trudged away. He smirked when he caught Rachel nearly drowning from the drool that escaped her open jaw. "Rachel, you have it so bad. And please, do not jizz in public. It's not attractive. Plus, open mouths aren't attractive, either."

* * *

><p>Later during the day, at the end of fifth period English, Rachel glared at Kurt when he reached for her binder.<p>

"Don't you dare."

"Oh, but I will," Kurt smirked.

"Oh no, you will not," Rachel muttered, placing a firm grip on her binder.

"Try me," Kurt pulled the binder towards him.

"No, it's a stupid plan." Rachel thrust the binder closer to her desk.

"_It_ has name, you know. It's called _The Plan_. I thought I went over this with you." Kurt managed to slide the binder towards him again.

"No, you did not. And nonetheless, it's a stupid plan," Rachel muttered, pulling her binder back towards her.

"It was contact. She talked to you, you talked to her. It's progress. You cannot deny that, and it will work again."

"I do not agree to this," Rachel snapped.

"Do you want her to talk to you?" Kurt questioned knowingly.

"Yes."

"Do you want her to like you?"

"Obviously."

"Do you want her to be friends with you?"

"Sure."

"Do you want her to be more than that?"

"Of course."

"Do you want to sex her?"

"For sure, oh wait-what?" Before she could register what Kurt had said, he stole her binder from under her arm as the bell rung. He sent her a triumphant sneer as he escaped the classroom, rushing to sixth period. _My geometry homework was in that again, fudge. I'm going to fail._ Rachel sent firing daggers at the disappearing figure as she collected her own belongings.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **I wasn't planning on updating this ever, to be honest. But I got off my lazy ass and actually updated, thanks to Sneakygron3. Although it's an extremely short chapter, I hope you enjoy. I might even continue this story.

* * *

><p>When Rachel Berry arrived in Art that day, Quinn Fabray was already seated, idly drawing figures. Rachel scowled, even seeing Quinn didn't make her feel any better. Her teacher last period scolded her again last period. She huffed as she dropped onto her own seat. She drummed her fingers on the wooden table as Noah Puckerman entered, far more earlier than usual.<p>

"Hey, Berry," he greeted, standing by his seat. "Hudson's not here today."

"Yeah," she murmured numbly, "I've noticed."

The mohawked male shrugged, then slid into his seat. "Get the artwork for me, please?"

Rachel scowled again, but jumped from her seat, and trotted towards the stack of art. Oddly, Quinn stood at the same time, wielding a binder that looked a lot like Rachel's. Rachel sent her a questioning glance as she trailed through the scattered pieces of delicate paper.

"Kurt told me to give you this again," Quinn whispered to her, pressing the binder onto Rachel's tan arm.

"Thanks," Rachel returned, avoiding her eyes. She didn't feel like getting lost in them at the moment.

"No problem," Quinn grinned bashfully. "If you see my artwork, could you possibly hand it to me?"

"Surely," Rachel responded as Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce sauntered towards them.

"Hey, Rach," Brittany greeted, giving her a small wave.

"Hi."

"Ew, Manhands," Santana mumbled as she pushed past her.

"Don't be mean," Brittany and Quinn both said together.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Shut it, Blondie. Not you, B," she added sweetly as she tugged Brittany's hand towards their table. Brittany lit up as she trailed behind her.

"Oh, here it is," Rachel suddenly said, pulling out Quinn's paper from the stack. "Here you go."

Quinn took it from the brunette, sending her a small smile. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Rachel responded, stealing her own project from the pile.

They both grinned at each other again, then left their own ways.

"Isn't Quinn such a babe?" Puck questioned Rachel as soon as she sat down.

Rachel gulped, and decided not to answer. _Yes._

Puck smirked, then cracked his knuckles. "So, where's my project? Hm?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, then mumbled, "Get off your lazy ass and get it yourself."

"Psh," Puck retorted as the bell rung. "So how long have you liked her?"

Rachel almost dropped her project onto the soiled floor. "What?" she mumbled as she desperately composed herself.

"Don't what me," Puck replied. "Just answer the question."

"I don't understand."

"Sure you don't. I've seen the way you _both _act around each other recently. So how long has it been?"

"Both?"

"Yes, both. It almost seems that she may even return your feelings."

"Bull."

Puck chuckled, "So how long?"

"A month or two," Rachel murmured under her breath.

"I knew it. I'll help you."

Rachel glared at him. "Help my ass. You won't do anything."

Puck laid a hand onto his chest, where his heart was suppose to be under. "Ouch."

Rachel continued to glare at the male.

Puck laughed again, then stood abruptly. He began to walk towards the stack of projects as Rachel cautiously watched him. He grabbed his project then waved towards the table containing all three cheerleaders. "Hey, Blondie," he shouted, winking at Quinn.

Quinn scowled, ignoring him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **I apologize, but this story is going to be on a hiatus for a bit.


End file.
